


【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【性转】【梅林罗曼】无声心中

•单方面性转爽文；  
•老师和校医的学pa设定；  
•不怕雷就来，以上。

 

[1].  
在高峰期间的地铁总是拥挤到逼仄，由于终点是通向城市的学园新区，车厢里塞满热情的吱吱喳喳的学生。一个月前的电视新闻报道了该条线路上出现电车痴汉的问题，而今看来果然是没有引起足够重视，女孩们仍旧随心所欲地打扮，将制服的裙子从腰部往上卷两层。痴汉常挑不懂得自我保护又急于登校的女学生们下手，偶尔也有例外。  
罗曼妮站在电车门前——每天她都几乎站在同一个位置，因为总是最后一个挤上车的缘故。车门处的玻璃比车厢上其它部位的更宽阔，视野也更广，但眼下罗曼妮站得比平日离门更近，几乎是贴上去了——她正从身后被可疑的人紧紧地压住。是痴汉，是新闻上说的那个……当压住罗曼妮的手臂、那另一只手探入通勤短裙内在被丝袜束缚着的光滑大腿上停留时就立刻意识到了。痴汉的力气实在很大，罗曼妮连回头看一下他的面孔都很艰难，那软绵绵的胸部一直在受到车门挤压，罗曼妮开始喘不过气，只能不时歪过侧脸贴在玻璃上喘息。更糟的是，虽然还隔着丝袜和内裤，罗曼妮还是被痴汉的手指玩弄到腿软了，她意识到自己流了不少体液，体内的热流仿佛随着体液涌向膝盖，继而向脚踝，当罗曼妮终于得到一点足够挪动身体的空隙，下肢却早已绵软无力，膝盖微微颤抖，导致她失去重心差点摔倒，正好被身后那个不怀好意的家伙从腰部抱住。这下，罗曼妮完全落到痴汉手里了，她听到耳畔传来痴汉的轻声嗤笑，呼出的热气实在让人恶心，身体却不能顺遂本意地、耳朵和面孔都更加赤红了。痴汉开始撕扯丝袜，大概要做些什么了。天哪……自己会被怎么样？陷入绝望的罗曼妮又缺乏勇气呼救，四周都是熟悉的校服，好在很快就要到站了……  
钳制住罗曼妮身体的力量突然消失了，她向后退了好几步，直到伸手的距离能触及到最近的栏杆才抓住没有摔倒。在那瞬间的同时她听到身后传来话语声：“都叫你住手啦——”那声音听上去游刃有余。“你就是新闻里说的痴汉对吧？”是罗曼妮从未说过话的同事，校园内的名人，梅林老师。梅林老师已反绞痴汉的胳膊并用膝盖压住他的肩膀把痴汉牢牢制伏在地板上，今天他把他那标志性的长发编成麻花辫，长长地越过肩膀垂到地上。一电车的学生中竟然爆发出欢呼声，然后鼓起掌来。  
罗曼妮不知怎样与众人眼中的学园偶像打招呼，在他们看来自己大概算是被“临幸”了吧？可她却无法立刻从被痴汉袭击的惊慌无助中缓过神来，满脸带着手足无措。“谢、谢谢你……”好在她至少记得道谢。在那之后很快地铁到达了终点站，梅林老师把捕获的痴汉交给在地铁的巡逻警察，罗曼妮陪同她一起。  
“保健老师？您是阿基曼老师对吗？”途中梅林老师向她搭话。罗曼妮颇感意外，还未来得及回答梅林老师补充道：“我常陪剑道部的学生一起去您那儿，您忘了我吗？”  
“当、当然没有……很意外安布罗修斯老师记得我而已。”随后二人在去往学校的路上客套了几句，并装模作样地交换了一生也不会使用的line（罗曼妮单方面这么认为）。

而待罗曼妮坐下不久，还是第一节课还未开始前、乱哄哄的早晨等待时间，通常这个时候不会有什么学生来保健室，未曾想这么快就收到梅林的消息，那个加了粉色滤镜的美貌头像在闪动。罗曼妮拿起看时，只见梅林老师倒也没说什么打招呼的空话，单刀直入地问：“你其实很好色对吧？”  
细弱的“扑”一声那个粉色头像又吐出一条：“因为自己也很想要才没有反抗呢。”简直是恶毒的揣测，罗曼妮正要反驳，梅林老师又发来一个表情，是一只白色毛绒绒看起来肉乎乎的小动物，小动物表情太可爱以至于使上面两句话的语境都变了，不再看起来像指责，表情上配的文字是：  
“我也可以哒❤”  
“这个人是什么意思……？”罗曼妮还停下思索了一会，她没有回复。

到了下班时间，梅林老师到保健室找罗曼妮一同回家。经过早上的事情他二人发现所住的公寓在同一社区，而经过一整天大小事务的忙碌，此时的罗曼妮恰好短暂地将那三条简讯抛之脑后。她未作多想，接受了梅林老师的邀请。打算收拾一下回家。罗曼妮脱去白色外套，里面是一件质地很薄的黑色t恤，且由于是此时正是夏天，t恤下面穿得是薄型的蕾丝内衣，在炎热的户外还好，室内冷气一吹，皮肤便绷紧，胸前浮现出两粒凸起的形状。罗曼妮注意到梅林的视线投向自己胸前，显然他注意到了异状。真尴尬！一时也不知怎么办才好，茫然地转过身很不礼貌地背对着新朋友。  
“没关系的，”察觉到怎么回事，梅林宽慰她：“女学生们经常这样，我已经见怪不怪了。稍微揉一下就好。”语调是绅士的温柔而疏离，脚步却越走越近。罗曼妮相信了他，用手指揉搓胸部，凸起并没有任何改变，梅林从身后将手覆盖在她的手指上：“哎呀，保健老师的手太冷了，还是我来吧。”说罢他竟真的用指腹隔着薄薄的衣服揉搓起同事的乳头来。尽管理性告诉自己这是不可以的，但罗曼妮在那短暂的一瞬前已面红耳赤，娇嫩的胸部皮肤被梅林练习剑道而有一些茧的手指搓得痒痒的，因为慌张而腰和腿有些使不上力气，顺势沿着床边坐下。梅林依她身旁也坐下，那手仍没有离开胸部。而由乳头变成抓住整颗柔软、下半部分格外温热的胸部揉捏了，罗曼妮正被弄得糊里糊涂，哪里意识得到呢？梅林的手由胸部移向腹部，愈发向下摩挲，脑袋也越凑越近，鼻尖已经碰到罗曼妮雪白的、有一些细不可查的汗珠的脖颈。突然他像退潮般住手了，冷静地坐直身子正色道：“你看，阿基曼老师，我就说你很色嘛。”回过神来罗曼妮感到身体已经完全软掉了，如不是被梅林老师抱住腰大概已经躺下了。“啊……太差劲了！”她陷入挫折感，一路上都不太愿意说话。  
路上，因见罗曼妮沉默不语，梅林向她道歉，也是以那种他惯常故作轻松的社交态度：“抱歉，阿基曼老师，我看到你这样陷入苦闷的人就忍不住想要戏弄，这次大概是……太过分了，希望您不要生气。”  
“不、也没有很生气。”罗曼妮知道即使真的生气也不能说什么，这不过又是一些没意义的只言片语，便转而问道：“梅林老师应该很受女性欢迎？看起来就游刃有余的样子。”  
本是挖苦讽刺，梅林竟认真回答道：“是……算是吧，不过结果都不好。我还被前女友合伙殴打过……超过分的！”把罗曼妮逗得发笑：轻而易举地，梅林又重新建立起信任了。

回到公寓。罗曼妮有些害怕和人身体接触，工作的时候尽量戴着手套，白天一整天下来被陌生的人抚摸，感受到他人体温的几率超过了限度，令她很不舒服，洗澡的时候精神一松懈，一幕幕便不受控制地在脑中回放，痴汉的手指，梅林的手指……还有梅林的短信，带着可爱的表情的指责。自己真的很“想要那个”吗？她由于莲蓬头的热水流到双腿之间而身体哆嗦了一下，索性开始用手指抚慰自己，想要就想要吧……一边幻想着如果白天的时候梅林老师真的在那张床上把她摁倒会怎样……梅林老师……罗曼妮知道的梅林本职是英文老师，但不知为何有时候会代体育课，曾经被学生吐槽为什么你这家伙会代体育课啊？？结果在做准备活动跑步的时候远远地把一众学生甩在身后，此外也是剑道部的指导。罗曼妮很得学生们信任，常听女孩们谈论梅林的八卦，却未曾察觉实际上她很享受听到这家伙相关的各种事情。这样闪闪发光（至少在这学校里是如此）的人怎么会真的想要抱自己呢？罗曼妮在这样的挫折感中到达高潮，生理反应使眼睛盈满泪水，很快又因为随后而来的情绪低潮躺在浴缸里小声啜泣，明明并没有被触碰到深处，身体却又疲倦、又阵阵空虚，用自己的手无法真正满足。

在罗曼妮不知道的地方，她并非默默无闻，也做过一周左右的风云人物，在学校的匿名版上层出现过一个标题为“有喜欢年长的女性吗？三十岁不能再小了”的高楼，因为名字没有出现在标题内，罗曼妮也没有点开过，所以从不知道那是关于她这个保健老师的讨论楼。当时讨论的内容起先是觉得保健老师很温柔、好奇她有没有和人交往过的普通话题，到中期失了控，话题走向低级，甚至有一层留言承认他经常对着偷拍的保健老师照片自慰，幻想保健老师被他强迫而哭泣就会勃起，并因此常受到罪恶感的折磨。低俗话题愈演愈烈，终于在休息日因受到投诉而被管理员删掉了。投诉理由是一句中二风味的“不尊重女性的人是我的敌人”。实际上正是梅林投诉的。

结束洗浴，罗曼妮看到梅林又发了消息来，内容是“我想和阿基曼老师交往。”  
没有“喜欢”、没有别的理由，只是“交往”，言简意赅。此外，罗曼妮很不喜欢被人以姓氏称呼，梅林却偏偏保持这么做。  
—未完待续—


End file.
